Entwined
by Hagios
Summary: A slightly AU take on five times that the lives of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark crossed before the Games.
1. Cookies

Eva Everdeen held her little daughter's chubby hand in her own, running her thumb across the toddler's smooth, unblemished skin.

She didn't go into Town often, in fact, she avoided it at all costs and usually sent Phoenix in her stead when a trip to town was necessary. There were too many memories that roamed the streets of the Town, too many things that never failed to remind her of a life she would never return to.

But today, a crisp and breezy day in late September, it was Eva that was forced to make the trip.

She clutched tighter at her daughter's hand, reining in all her fears, the feel of her baby girl at her side bringing strength to her soul. This little child, this tiny girl had her father's eyes, and, Eva suspected, her father's spirit. She was so young, only two years old, but Eva knew already that her daughter possessed a strength that she herself would never have.

As she walked down the street, slowly as not to exhaust little Katniss' tiny legs, Eva could feel eyes boring into the back of her head – she could feel the stares, she could hear the whispers. She was the disowned daughter, the one who'd fled to the Seam out of love for a coal miner.

She was the outcast.

She felt a blush of shame creep into her cheeks and she ducked her head low, pulling her daughter closer still to her side.

Eva felt the urge to run, to bolt back to the safety of her home and curl up with her daughter, away from the unforgiving eyes of the Town.

As much as she longed to turn back, Eva pushed on, determined not to let the piercing stares send her back into her hole.

She marched on, up the steps of District 12's Granary and into the tall wooden building.

The inside of the store was empty and Eva was thankful to be hidden from the cold glares and the hushed whispers.

She did her business quickly, collecting their weekly allotment of grain and flour before thanking Mr. Wevil softly and heading for the door. He never responded, and she wondered if he still remembered how he used to slip her a pouch of salted sunflower seeds when she'd come in with her father years ago. Maybe he'd forgotten, after all it'd been over twenty years ago.

Eva was so lost in her thoughts, so caught up in guiding Katniss down the steep stairs that she almost didn't even hear the voice that called out to her from several yards away.

At first she was startled, almost sure she'd heard wrong, but when she looked up, there he was, and he looked almost the same as he always had.

It had been years since she'd seen him, but the sight of him sent a dull pain to throbbing in her chest.

The sight of him reminded her of the days when her father would still talk to her, when her name wasn't mentioned in hushed tones while women discussed old scandals.

"Eva!" He'd exclaimed, breathless from running after the small boy at his feet.

Surprise was written on his face, it'd been years since they'd seen each other, and this was the last place she'd expected to meet him.

"W-Wade?"

Her voice was trembling, and she wondered if she looked as shocked as he did.

She felt Katniss below her, looking up at Eva, almost as if she was wondering why her mother was talking to someone that Katniss had never seen before.

Wade stopped in front of her, his mouth open, as if trying to find words, but failing.

It was the little boy that saved him.

"Eva?" He said, pointing a pudgy little finger in their direction, a question resting on his brow.

"Who Eva?" He said again, startling both adults into speech.

"It's been so long…"

"I never expected to see you here…"

They both spoke at the same time, and Wade laughed slightly, Eva joining him after a moment as they both stopped. It seemed suddenly as if both adults could find nothing more interesting in the world that their own feet, and it was a moment before one spoke again.

"It's good to see you Eva," Said Wade softly, a sad smile in his voice. "You look great."

Eva smiled and replied in turn, watching as Wade's gaze drifted to the little girl at her side.

"She's beautiful Eva, she reminds me of you and…"

His voice trailed off suddenly, and they both knew who else he was referring to.

Eva too found herself drawn to the face of the little boy, standing beside his father.

His small hand was clasped in his father's and he rocked back and forth on his heels, looking between the two adults, still trying to make sense of the meeting. The little boy looked up at her, and for just a moment, she could see plainly the traces of his father in him. There were the dark blue eyes, still wide and bright with innocence; there were the blond curls, pale and golden in color.

Tearing her eyes from the child, she looked back into the face of his father. They'd known each other since they were small children, but she could feel the wall between them and mused that perhaps this was a wall that time could not crumble.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Said Wade, gesturing to the little boy at his side.

"This is Peeta – Peeta, will you say hello to Mrs. Everdeen?"

Peeta smiled brightly nodding his head and waving sweetly in their direction.

"Hi!" He said brightly, before turning to his father and whispering a little too loudly.

"Who dis lady Daddy?"

This brought a free, unhindered smile to Eva's face, and she laughed softly at the little boy's curiosity.

"We're old friend's Peeta – from a long time ago…" Eva found her own voice trailing off and caught Wade's gaze again.

"Ooooh," Said Peeta, finally understanding.

"Me n' Madgie is fwends."

This time both adults laughed, before Eva lead Katniss out from behind her skirts to face the little boy and his father.

"Peeta," Said Eva, gesturing towards her daughter.

"This is my little girl Katniss – Katniss, will you say hello little bird?"

Katniss' large, dark eyes darted down to the ground, towards Peeta, then down to the ground again.

"H'lo." She mumbled, her wispy black hair hiding her face from view.

"Katnith?" Peeta looked up at his father, his brow furrowing.

"Dat's hard."

Eva smiled at the little boy, placing a fond hand on Katniss' silky head.

"It is hard, but don't worry, it's not hard for long."

Peeta nodded, and Wade chuckled, running his fingers fondly through the little boy's curls.

They stood there for a moment, none of them speaking before Wade finally broke the silence.

"We, uh, we'd better get going – we're on our way to pay a visit to my mother – she's been doing poorly lately."

Eva frowned as she continued to caress her daughter's head.

"Give her my regards." Said Eva sincerely, thinking of strong Mrs. Mellark, who'd always been kind to her, even after Phoenix.

Wade smiled in response.

"She'll be glad to know you're doing well – she's asked after you several times."

Eva felt tears creeping up behind her eyes and blinked quickly to be rid of them. This was not the time for nostalgia.

Reaching into the pack at his side, Wade pulled out a package of rose colored cookies, lightly sprinkled with sugar and held them out to Eva.

"For the little one." He said, nodding to Katniss, catching the little girl's eye and earning a small smile for his trouble.

Eva hesitated, but in the end, took the sweets he offered and hoped her eyes spoke the thanks she knew her words could not.

Little Peeta, not wanting to be left out, then pulled a smooth, marbled rock from his pocket and handed it to Katniss.

"For you!" He said enthusiastically, and Eva suddenly felt the urge to kiss his round little cheeks.

Just like her mother, Katniss too hesitated, but once the rock was in her palm she looked up, giving Peeta a shy smile.

The little boy beamed brightly as he once again rocked back and forth on his heels.

"It was good to see you Eva." Said Wade, and for a moment, it was almost as if the wall between them was gone.

Eva nodded and replied quickly "It was good to see you too Wade."

"And me!" Peeta said cheerily.

"And you too Peeta."

Wade took the little boy's hand in his once again and led him slowly away from the pair, turning once more too look over his shoulder at Eva, sending her a smile that said what words could not.

There were no hard feelings; the friendship they'd once shared was mending the rift.

After they'd gone, Eva turned and with Katniss in hand, walked in the opposite direction, never looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I really love to hear all of your opinion - whether it's bad or good - it will help make me a better writer. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Words

The little girl's silver eyes were wide and round, darting back and forth, taking in the sights of the large brick building in front of her.

It was her first day of school, and both her parents had done everything in their power to make sure this day was a special one for Katniss. Her father had packed a small lunch of crackers and cheese for her, nervously reminding her not to be shy and to listen to her teachers. Her mother had plaited her hair carefully; making sure no strand was out of place, and had presented her that morning with a brand new dress. The dress itself wasn't new, just an outgrown dress given to the Everdeen's by a neighbor, but it was new to Katniss.

Katniss idly fingered the red plaid material, tracing the intersecting lines with her index finger. She kept her eyes down, gulping audibly, doing her best to swallow the nerves that had climbed their way up her spine.

She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, soft and comforting, and turned into her warm embrace. She wished she could go home, back where nerves didn't grab her and where she could spend the day playing with baby Prim on the braided rug in the front room.

"Can't I just go home with you?" Katniss pleaded, a slight tremor to her voice.

Her mother smiled and bent down to face her daughter, holding her at an arm's length. Brushing aside a strand of hair that had somehow managed to come undone from Katniss' braid, she looked her daughter in the eye.

"Where's my brave Katniss, hmm? The girl that's not afraid of anything?"

Katniss shrugged, her lower lip pushing out in a slight pout.

"Maybe I left her at home… maybe we should go get her."

Her mother laughed, a real laugh that reached her eyes and made Katniss smile too; already she could feel some of her fear seeping out of her.

"We don't have to," her mother said matter-of-factly.

"You know why?"

Again, Katniss shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know." She said.

Her mother smiled, bringing her hand up to caress Katniss' cheek fondly.

"Because she's right here inside of you – she always is."

Katniss' eyes flickered to the ground, still slightly unsure as she traced the outline of a circle in the dirt beneath her feet.

"Katniss," Her mother said guiding her daughter's face up with her finger.

"You trust me, don't you Katniss?"

The little girl nodded quickly, never even stopping to think.

Her mother smiled.

"Good, because I would never lie to you Katniss, so you must believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be okay."

Taking a deep breath Katniss steadied herself, looking her mother straight in the eyes again.

"I believe you Mommy."

Nodding in approval, her mother stood then, pulling Katniss to her for a quick but loving hug before pushing her towards the school building.

"Go on," she said.

"Go play with the other children, you'll be alright – I promise."

Katniss watched her go, and saw as her mother turned quickly, wiping away a single tear before heading back to the Seam.

Clutching her brown paper lunch bag in one hand and her school bag in the other Katniss took her first steps forward.

The front school yard was swarmed with children, most of them older and taller than Katniss. She was quickly losing her nerve and before she could convince herself otherwise she hurried up to the front of the building, away from the other children and sat down on the front steps. Placing her bags atop of her plaid clad lap Katniss resigned herself to watching as the children in the yard made the most of the moments before the bell rang and they were summoned to class.

Katniss let her eyes wander, and she quickly caught the gaze of a blond haired boy looking at her. He looked startled for a moment, and his eyes quickly darted away. Katniss tilted her head to the side, she felt like she'd seen him before.

On the far right side of the yard she could see a little girl, still clinging to her baby fat with blond ringlets. She had a happy, round face, and it wasn't long before she noticed Katniss looking at her. The girl smiled brightly and motioned for Katniss to join her and the other girls, but Katniss couldn't move – she'd never played with a Town girl before.

Noticing Katniss' hesitance, the bright eyed little girl bounded over and extended her hand as she'd no doubt been taught.

"I'm Delly - wanna come play?"

Her voice was so cheery, so friendly that Katniss nodded in reply.

Delly never wasted a moment, taking Katniss' hand in hers and leading her towards where the other little girls were playing a rope skipping game.

"What's your name?" Delly questioned suddenly as they neared the rope circle.

"Katniss." She said timidly.

Delly only smiled brighter, nodding as they reached the circle.

"This is Katniss everybody, she's going to play with us!"

One little girl, a small, dainty girl with pale blue eyes and wavy blond hair smiled, waving at Katniss.

"That's Madge – she's nice." Insisted Delly fondly.

She quickly introduced Katniss to the three other girls, two more with blond hair and blue eyes and one with brown hair and grey eyes.

"This is Jemma, Ivy and Winter," she said, gesturing to each girl in turn.

None of them smiled, and one of them, the second blond girl, scowled harshly at Katniss, wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad.

"My mother says I'm not allowed to play with Seam brats." Her tone was vicious, even for a five year old and Katniss stiffened immediately.

Delly frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ivy! That's nasty – you shouldn't say that!"

The girl, Ivy, only huffed in response.

"I can say whatever I want, plus it _is_ true."

The two other girls cowered behind, not daring to speak out for one side of the other.

Delly remained with her hands on her hips, scowling at Ivy.

"If you like her so much Delly why don't you just leave and play with the Seam brat?"

Katniss had seen enough, and before Delly could open her mouth to respond, Katniss had turned and was quickly walking back towards the school steps.

"Katniss wait!" Delly called after her, but it was no use, Katniss ignored her, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

She sat there on the steps, wishing the bell would ring so she could leave, wishing she could go home. Despite her best efforts, several tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks before Katniss could swipe them away.

The bell rang then, but Katniss couldn't make herself get up. Instead she hugged her knees to her chest, breathing deeply to try and stop the tears before she really lost it. Countless children filed past her, but Katniss didn't even notice until one stopped in front of her.

Looking up, Katniss found she didn't have to look far, he looked to be about her age – he was the blond haired boy that she'd seen before.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, although she wasn't sure why. He helped her to her feet carefully, and once she was standing looked her in the eyes with all seriousness.

"I don't think you're a Seam brat."

It was all he said; he smiled slightly, a half smile before walking past her and into the school building.

Katniss stood where she was, unsure of what to make of the boy. She wondered who was he and why he'd said what he'd said – she wondered why she felt like she's seen him before.

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, steeling herself as she walked through the large black doors and into the school.

By that afternoon, when she was finally able to go home, Katniss let the blond boy slip from her memory.

And before long, she began to forget him completely.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot number two! Any thoughts, suggestions? Let me know! Reviews are my bread and water ;)<strong> **Also, if you'd like to read more about Katniss' parent's romance, I'm writing a story about how they met - so read it if you'd like to know more! Enjoy!**


	3. Bread

Peeta flinched, hissing softly as he rubbed his fingers over the burnt knuckles on his left hand.

A red, angry line was already forming where Peeta had let his hand get too close to the stove. There were countless little burns like it that ran across his arms, his hands and his fingers – proof that he was no doubt the son of a baker.

Shaking his hand at his side, Peeta willed the stinging, nagging pain to leave him; he had no time for it, not today.

The Mellark bakery was up to its brim in orders. More so than it had been in years, perhaps even greater than during the victory tours or even the second Quarter Quell when District 12's own Haymitch Abernathy brought home the victor's crown.

Peeta searched his mind while he continued removing countless loaves of bread from the oven; he couldn't quite remember what the occasion was.

Perhaps it had something to do with Mayor Undersee; yes, that must be it. Peeta remembered Madge mentioning at school the other day that her parent's Anniversary was coming up. That's what the cake was for, Peeta was sure of it.

Glancing across the room, Peeta grinned to himself as he watched as his father began mixing the cake batter, adding in his own touches now and then. His father looked up and caught Peeta watching him, grinning, his father shook his head.

"Don't worry son, I promise to let you help with the icing."

Peeta's grin grew wider at the prospect of icing – it wasn't often they got an order for a cake. Few could afford one, even the more well off Town people, and Peeta had always loved making patterns with the frosting, testing textures and mixing colors – it was one of the few things he looked forward to.

Placing the last of the bread on the cooling rack, Peeta headed back to the kneading table where Flax was hard at work kneading nuts and raisins into the next batch of bread.

Peeta grabbed a handful of flour, dousing the wooden table top and rubbing what remained on his palms. Flax handed Peeta a large slab of dough before dusting off his hands on his apron and heading to the sink.

"Where are _you_ going?" Peeta said slyly, grinning in his brother's direction.

Flax was five years older than Peeta at sixteen, and he wasn't particularly fond of his younger brother questioning his comings and goings.

"Why do you want to know – I've done my share of the work here for today."

Peeta heard his father sigh and saw him shake his head at his sons. Peeta turned back to his brother and watched as he shrugged into his brown overcoat, pausing as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and pushed his thick brown hair back from his face.

Peeta tried not to laugh at him, but accidently let a small chuckle slip through his lips unguarded as Rye burst in through the front door dripping wet.

"Don't get water on the floor Rye." Mr. Mellark reminded quickly, not even looking up from his batter.

Rye rolled his eyes slightly, taking off his heavy rubber rain boots and slipping out of his wet jacket before heading towards the stove's heat.

"It's freezing out there – what an awful day for deliveries."

Holding his hands up to the fire, Rye glanced towards his older brother, noting the way Flax was slicking back his hair with his hands.

"Where are _you_ going?" His tone riddled with amusement.

Flax stopped his primping as Peeta piped up.

"He's going to see Sasha Mirel!"

"Am not!" Said Flax indignantly."I never said that!"

Both Peeta and Rye laughed, exchanging glances; back at his work table, even Mr. Mellark was chuckling under his breath.

"You didn't have to _tell_ us," Rye stated, still laughing."We could tell by the way you were priming yourself."

Flax threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head as he headed for the door.

"Just wait you two, you'll get no sympathy one day when it's _you _pining after a girl."

As much as he pretended to sound annoyed, Peeta could hear the fondness in Flax's voice.

"I'll be back before dark!" Flax called over to Mr. Mellark, giving both his brothers a light cuff on the head before he headed out into the rain through the back door.

He'd only been gone a moment when Mara Mellark came bustling through the door that led from the front show room.

All three of the Mellark men stiffened as she approached. She didn't look at a single one of them, but they could tell by the way her lips were pursed tightly together that she was in a foul mood. She strode over to the inventory chart, where they kept track of all the orders and scowled.

"You realize don't you that we're over four orders behind for today." Her tone was sharp and accusing.

"We're never going to meet the deadlines if you plodding boys don't get moving!"

She stopped then, looking across the room, searching for Flax. When she didn't find him, she cursed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Where is that lazy boy, always gone when we need him most!"

Mr. Mellark stepped forward, holding his hands up as if trying to calm her down.

"Don't get all upset Mara, I let him off early, he's been working hard all week and I thought he deserved a break."

Mrs. Mellark rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance as she continued bustling around the kitchen, yelling at her husband, almost as if she was looking for things to complain about.

Peeta stole a glance at Rye, who'd settled to work beside him, filling Flax's place. Rye's face was blank, and he'd tuned out the world as he did whenever mother got upset. This only made Peeta angrier, both his brother's where afraid of his mother, Peeta even suspected his father was; but Peeta had stopped fearing her long ago. She'd done her worst to him in the past, and he'd survived. She couldn't go on beating him forever.

Peeta was torn from his thoughts as he heard his mother screeching at someone out front.

"Get out of there you little Seam brat! Out!"

Peeta's head jerked up at the mention of the Seam. Making his way towards the stove to put in another loaf of bread, Peeta glanced out the window as he passed it.

There, crumpled and hunched over in the mud outside the fence was Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta's throat tightened at the sight of her and felt his heart clench, he watched as she hugged her arms to her chest, as if she was trying to keep the warmth of life inside of her.

"What are you standing there for Peeta; put the bread in the stove!"

His mother's shrill screech startles him into action as he stumbled over to the stove. Placing the perfectly formed loaf over the coals, Peeta grabbed two fresh loaves out with mitted hands.

The sight of the perfect loaves in his hands gave Peeta and idea and before he could stop himself, he threw both loaves back into the flames.

"Peeta!" His mother bellowed.

"Look what you've done you stupid creature!"

Frantically, she grabbed both loaves from the flames, flinging them to the ground in her rage. Seething, she took the rolling pin in her hands and brought it viciously down over her son's head, striking his cheek with a crack.

Peeta reeled back in pain, his vision clouded with white as he staggered back against the counter, striking his head on the way down.

When the world stops spinning Peeta opens his eyes as his mother kicks the scorched bread at his feet, and notices the stunned silence of both his father and brother. They stare at him, his father's face full of pain and his brother, wide eyed with shock.

"Feed it to the pigs – no one decent will buy burned bread!"

She stormed back to the stove then, bustling about trying to fix what Peeta had done.

Peeta got to his feet slowly and the world spun again as he picked up the blackened loaves and walked out the door.

The icy rain brought him fully to his senses and he shivered immediately.

He looked back over his shoulder to see if his mother was watching as he tore off a chunk of bread, then another. She wasn't.

Quickly, making sure no one saw him, Peeta glances in Katniss' direction – she was looking at him – her eyes were wide and hollow.

Peeta glances back over his shoulder again, and then chucked the first loaf over the fence, where it landed at Katniss' feet. The next loaf quickly followed and Peeta didn't even glance over to see if it reached her, but hurried back into the bakery.

His mother was gone by then, and Peeta felt a wave of relief wash over him as a puddle of water began to pool at his feet. This time, his father didn't remind him not to track water.

Instead, he guided Peeta to the stove with trembling hands, removing Peeta's shirt and throwing a woven blanket over his shoulders. Peeta turned as Rye came down the stairs from their living quarters, a clean, dry shirt in his hands. None of them said anything, but slowly, gently, both of the older Mellarks helped Peeta into dry clothes.

When they'd finished and gone back to work, Peeta stole one last glance at the front fence, but Katniss was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you all like this chapter? Two more to go, hope you enjoy them! Let me know what you all think! :)<strong>

***Also, Mara (Mrs. Mellark's name) means bitter, I thought it was only fitting. ;)**


	4. Blood

Katniss sat on atop the braided rug, her legs crossed as she used her knife to cut a notch in the long, slender arrow in her hands.

Prim sat at the kitchen table just a few feet away; a book was open before her and Katniss could tell her sister was lost in its frayed pages. It was an old book, the teachers always gave the Seam children the old books, but Katniss was just glad that Prim had something to read at all – books were expensive – a luxury the Everdeen's couldn't afford.

Katniss looked across the room, where her mother sat folding laundry she'd gathered from the clothes line.

As Katniss looked at her mother she felt a deep relief. Gone was the woman who lay in bed all day, with thoughts of her lost love – her dead husband in her head. Gone was the mother who didn't even notice has her children starved to death in front of her.

In the past year both Katniss and her sister, but mostly Prim, had helped bring their mother back out from her deathly shell. Coaxing her to eat and brush her hair had been the easy part, but it wasn't until just six months ago that she'd begun healing again. It was almost like it had been in the old days, before their father had died.

Katniss almost smiled, and even tried forcing one, but found the motion felt strange and foreign on her face. Only Prim could bring a real, true smile out of her.

Katniss went back to her arrows; she'd lost two in the woods the other day and needed to replace them quickly.

At the table, Prim closed her book, returning it to her book bag before taking a seat beside Katniss on the floor.

"What are you doing Katniss?" Prim's voice sounded so innocent, so angelic and as Katniss looked over into her huge blue eyes she felt her heart melt.

Tweaking her little sister's nose, Katniss gestured to the freshly made arrows at her side.

"Making sure there's no shortage of meat in this house – more or less."

Satisfied with this answer, Prim cuddled into Katniss' side as she worked, her eyes following her older sister's every move.

"I wish you didn't have to kill them." Prim said wistfully. "I know they taste wonderful, I just wish little baby animals didn't have to suffer for us."

Katniss sighed, continuing to notch the arrow. Prim thought every small animal was a baby.

"I know little duck – and believe me, I don't like killing them any more than you do – but I don't kill baby ones, just big ones."

Prim thought about this for a moment.

"You mean like the momma and daddy animals?"

Katniss nodded.

"I guess you could say that."

Prim's mouth went wide, her eyes sad as she tugged on Katniss' arm.

"But Katniss, what if the baby animal's daddy gets killed – they'll be sad like us."

The silence in the room that followed Prim's statement was so loud in Katniss' ears that she thought she could almost hear the wings of a bird flapping outside. Even their mother was silent.

Katniss struggled to swallow around the lump forming in her throat, clearing it before speaking.

"It's not the same Prim, animals and people – they're not the same."

Prim nodded in assent.

"I guess so – I'm sorry Katniss."

Katniss didn't want her sister to feel bad for speaking her mind, and she could tell Prim thought she'd hurt her sister. Katniss drew her arm around her sister's shoulder, pulling her close.

"I know little duck, its fine."

They stayed where they were, Mrs. Everdeen folding laundry, and the girls sitting cross legged on the floor; Katniss with her arms still wrapped around Prim. The silence was once again startled by a sharp knock on the door.

"Help! Please open the door, we need help!"

Mrs. Everdeen rushed to the door, placing the laundry basket on the floor as she did. Pulling it open Katniss recognized the caller as one of the Mellark boys – Rye she thought his name was.

He was panting, his face white and his eyes bright with unshed tears – terror filling them.

"You've gotta help – it's my brother – h-he fell and… the blood… too much…"

His voice trailed off and Katniss could see the way his hands shook fiercely at his sides.

He was tall, taller than her mother by at least a head, but Mrs. Everdeen reached up, taking his cheeks between her hands as she tried to calm him.

"Where is he – your brother – can you tell me where he is?"

Still trembling, the boy pointed back where he came.

"O-on their way here – my father and older brother are carrying him here."

Katniss' mother nodded, pushing past the panicking boy and out into the street. Katniss realized then that Prim had left her side and was gathering bandages and herbs from the cabinet behind her. Standing, Katniss looked back to the tall, blond boy in the doorway. His fists were clenched and he held them to his face, his eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

"Don't let him die… don't let him die…" He whispered.

Katniss felt cold as icy dread continued to fill her body – she'd known as soon as Rye had begun speaking who needed help. It makes her stomach sick with fear, fear for a boy she hardly knew.

Her mother had only been gone for a few moments before she returned with Mr. Mellark and the oldest Mellark boy behind her. In their arms, Peeta lay limp and unconscious; dark red blood from a head wound coated the arms of his father.

Katniss froze, and didn't even hear as her mother out for her to clear Prim's books from the table. Prim did it instead and Katniss shrunk towards a far corner of the room.

As they laid Peeta's limp form across the table, Mrs. Everdeen began to ask questions.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, already going to work, grabbing a towel that she'd folded only minutes before to staunch the flow of blood from Peeta's head.

Mr. Mellark and his oldest son, whose name escaped Katniss, shared a glance before the older man spoke.

"He – he fell… he was at the top of the stairs and he uh, fell down."

The man's tone was quick and hurried, but Katniss could tell he was hiding something.

Mrs. Everdeen however, didn't question him, but continued to work over the boy on the table.

The older boy retreated from beside the table and made his way towards the middle Mellark boy, who still trembled with fear, unable to tear his eyes away from his younger brother. As Mrs. Everdeen continued to look over Peeta and his father held the boy's still hand, the eldest led his younger brother away, out the door.

Katniss watched them go and noticed that the sun was setting and dark was falling fast. Crossing the room, Katniss ached to leave – to be away from the smell of blood and fear. She knew her mother wouldn't allow her to leave so late, and instead pulled up a chair beside the open door and sat still, with her back to the boy on the table. She couldn't look.

From outside, she could hear the voices of the brothers. They were talking to one another in hushed tones.

"It's not your fault." Said the older.

"It is Flax – it is – I was supposed to put away tomorrow's dough but I forgot. Mother found out and came upstairs – she was screaming and Peeta told her to stop…"

He paused for a moment, taking a shaky breath.

"She freaked out, he was standing on top of the stairs, she got mad and pushed him and…"

He didn't have to continue, Katniss could picture what went on from there.

Katniss tried to close her ears, to block out what Rye was saying, but the words kept ringing in her ears.

"_Told her to stop… stairs… pushed him…"_

Katniss stood, walking further back into the house.

Peeta still lay on the table as Katniss' mother held a needle and thread in her hand and Katniss fought the urge to vomit and she watched the needle pass through flesh. Katniss quickly passed the table, even passing Prim where she sat near her mother, waiting to be of help. Katniss went straight back to the small bedroom she and Prim shared, sitting down on the firm bed.

She could hear her mother talking quietly to Mr. Mellark.

"Don't worry Wade, Peeta will be fine."

This first statement puzzled Katniss, how did her mother know the baker's name?

"Really Wade, it'll be fine – it looked worse than it was – head wounds are always like that. I don't think he's concussed – we won't know until he's awake, but I believe the worst is over."

Katniss peaked out the window and watched as her mother finished, putting down her needle and thread and placing her hand over the baker's arm. Mr. Mellark's head was bowed, resting over his the hand that held his son's.

"I can't lose him." He said quietly.

Mrs. Everdeen nodded.

"I know Wade, I know…"

They didn't speak any more and Katniss closed the door softly, thinking through what had just taken place. Prim joined her before long, telling her that Mr. Mellark was spending the night here with his son and they'd be gone by morning. Katniss hardly listened though, thinking back over the bread from three years ago – the bread, and now this.

What kind of boy was this Peeta Mellark?

* * *

><p><strong>This one-shot was a little more intense, but I thought of the idea yesterday and decided to go with it. What do you think of Katniss' reaction, and Prim's? Did they seem in character. Peeta didn't really need to be in character - he was unconscious after all. If you didn't catch it, Katniss and Peeta are 14 here. One more to go! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	5. Game

"No!"

Peeta jerked awake, his eyes were wide and terrified in the dim light around him. A soft, frothy morning glow hung in the small bedroom room – the sun had just risen and the day's work would soon begin.

Sitting up, Peeta swung his long legs over the side of his bed. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and struggled to steady his breathing and calm his racing heart. The dream had been so real, so vivid and terrifying.

It was the same dream as the night before, and the night before that – three days now, and Peeta woke almost immobilized with fear, just like the other nights.

Rye stirred in the bed on the other side of the room.

"Peet?"

Peeta raked his fingers through his damp blond hair, taking a deep, shaky breath before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Another nightmare?"

Peeta nodded, sniffing as he stood, stretching his arm above his head before walking to the closet that the boys shared. Inside it, lined up next to each other were all the clothes they owned. A few shirts each, a few pairs of pants, several sweaters and jackets and a tie apiece.

Peeta grabbed the first shirt he saw, pulling it over his head.

Rye said nothing behind him, but he heard his brother get out of bed and walk his way, grabbing a clean shirt as well before getting dressed. Peeta knew he wasn't going to mention the dreams again; the boys were only two years apart, and while they'd always been close, Rye knew when not to pry and Peeta likewise.

The pair shuffled down the stairs together, passing their mother silently, trying not to call attention to themselves as they passed where she sat in the parlor tallying the last month's earnings. Both breathed a sigh of relief as they passed by unnoticed, heading to the kitchen.

Their father was sitting at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked up as his sons walked into the room. Frowning as he noticed the dark circles under his youngest son's eyes.

"You alright son?"

Peeta shrugged, joining his father at the table and grabbing a stale slice of bread from the plate his father pushed in front of him.

Contrary to popular belief, those who lived in Town were not well-off; in fact, although their lives were relatively stable they were forced to make sacrifices just like anyone else in District 12. Hand-me-down shirts and stale bread was all a part of that, even for the son of a baker.

"Peeta?" His father questioned, concern furrowing his brow – Peeta suddenly wished he'd never said a word about the dreams.

"I'm fine Dad, really I am."

Peeta could tell his father didn't really believe him and let his eyes fall back down to the plate before him. He let his eyes slowly lose focus, and could faintly note that his father and brother were talking.

"Do you think Flax will be willing to help out with Reaping preparations?" Rye asked his father casually, trying to change the subject.

"I know he's been busy with wedding preparations, but we could really use the help."

Peeta let a small smile form at the corners of his mouth at the thought of his brother's upcoming wedding. They'd planned to have in a few months, after all the Games hype had worn down. It'd be a shame to taint the beginning of their lives together, shadowed by the very thing that had chained Panam for as long as anyone could remember.

He thought of how excited Flax had been to share the news with the family, and even mother had seemed happy at the news that her oldest son was soon to be married. Peeta thought of Sasha, Flax's wife-to-be; he'd known her for years, she'd been almost like an older sister, and soon it would become official.

Peeta just hoped this year's Games wouldn't spoil their joy.

Finishing his breakfast Peeta left his dishes in the sink before heading to the bakery to begin the day's work.

Of all things, today pita bread was being made, and the ingredients were already being laid over the long wooden table as Peeta donned his apron and joined his brother.

Pita bread in District 12 was different than in the other districts. It was made of heartier, courser dough that turned out thick and filling, and was one of the favorite among the few Seam families that could afford to buy bread.

Peeta dived into his work, coating his arms up to his elbows in flour as he rolled out large circles of dough. It was calming, and his motions had a sort of rhythm to them. Before long, Peeta felt the tension leaving him as his muscles relaxed, adapting to his swift and fluid movement.

"Man, will I be glad when this year is over."

Peeta looked up, raising his brows at Rye, who'd broken the blissful silence that Peeta had actually been enjoying.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked.

Tossing a thin circle of dough into the air, Rye shrugged.

"You know, I'll be nineteen in a few months, this time next year, I won't have a care in the world."

Peeta knew what he was referring to, and while he was happy for his brother, Peeta knew he still had three Reapings to go before he was in the clear. After his dream the past few nights Peeta was more nervous than ever, unable to shake the feeling of dread that was growing inside of him.

Rye could sense his apprehension; frowning, he placed his large, flour covered hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry Peet, you'll be fine – we'll both be fine. I mean, the odds can't be much _more_ in our favor than they already are."

Peeta didn't answer him, he didn't know how to. He couldn't think of a way to tell his brother that it wasn't himself he was worried about.

The brothers went back to rolling dough and slowly their conversation shifted to more cheery of subjects.

After an hour or so, there was a soft knock on the back door and Rye called for their father to get it but he never replied.

"C'mon dad! We're covered in flour!"

Still no answer and Peeta assumed he was busy in front with a customer.

"I'll get it Rye." Peeta said quickly, dusting his hands off on his apron before heading to the back door, all the while wondering why whoever it was didn't just come through the front like everyone else.

Opening the door, Peeta froze for a second, startled, and unsure of how to respond.

Katniss Everdeen stood on the porch behind the bakery and several dead squirrels were slung over her shoulder.

Luckily for Peeta, he quickly found his voice.

"Uh, hey," he said, shifting from one foot to the other, rocking back on forth on his heels slightly.

Katniss didn't respond, but stared back at him with a hint of a question in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something and the way she studied him, searching his eyes for a sign of recognition made Peeta shudder.

If only she knew how well he'd come to know her face; if only she knew that she was only person in the world who could render him speechless.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned finally, his eyes flicking to the game over her shoulder.

Katniss' silver eyes darted to the ground suddenly, flicking back up for a moment before returning to her feet.

"I- your father, he uh, usually trades with me for bread – is he home?"

Peeta nodded.

"He's home, but I think he's busy – I could take those from you though – how much does he usually give you?"

Katniss shrugged and bit her lip.

"I-I'm not sure really – I can come back later…"

Peeta shook his head then, holding out his hands for the game before answering.

"No, don't worry; I'll be fair with you."

Katniss said nothing, but handed him the squirrels hesitantly.

Peeta took them inside, motioning for Katniss to wait for him while he got the bread.

Passing Rye, Peeta went straight to the cooling rack where dozens of small, fresh loaves were waiting to be sold. Grabbing a large paper bag, Peeta didn't think twice before filling it to the brim with fresh baked goods.

Walking back to porch where Katniss still stood waiting he offered her the bag.

Her eyes grew large as she saw it, and he couldn't help but notice her slow, dreamy blink as the smell of the bread caught her nose.

"It's too much." She said, pushing the bag back at him.

Peeta shook his head once again.

"Hey, the meat is worth it – you have no idea how scarce meat is in a bakery."

He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't question him and pushed the bag back into her hands. He could see she still wasn't sure.

"Besides," he added. "If you don't take it I'll have to put it all back, you might as well save me the time."

She smiled then; it was a faint smile, short and hardly even reached her lips, but it was the first time he'd seen her smiled since they were children, and to Peeta it was worth all the bread in the bakery.

She thanked him quickly, before turning as making her way back to her home in the Seam.

After she'd gone, Peeta glanced at the squirrels where he'd left them on a cutting board and he couldn't help but noticed she'd shot every single one right through the eye.

Peeta couldn't help but smile. Dream or no dream, Katniss Everdeen would be alright.

Peeta would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the last chapter. I'm sort of sad to be done, I really enjoyed writing this story and hearing how you all enjoyed it. Hope this last chapter was everything you guys hoped it would be. Let me know if you have any ideas for stories you'd like to see me write in the future! Thanks for everything! :)<strong>


End file.
